Tyson the Vampire slayer
by Beywriter
Summary: A year after Ray vanished, weird things start to happen. The New Bladebreaker is kidnapped and Tyson with the others must try and save him also kill the head Vampire...who is he? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

There are those who believe that Vampires are a figment of one's imagination.

There are those who believe that Vampires exist.

People believe they are Monsters of the night and they prey on the Humans for blood to keep them alive.

Who is right and who is wrong?

You decide.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

Ray had been gone for about a year.

Vanished without a trace.

About five months later they lost contact with the rest of the white tigers.

Life had returned to normal, they had replaced Ray with another Blader.

He had power but not enough skill to control it.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Tyson was bored.

He was flipping through channels.

"You have over 900 channels and you can't find anything?" Hilary asked

"Quiet...I've found something"

she looked at the screen.

"Scrubs?

I thought all that medical stuff made you puke"

"This is a Comedy show, and I like it"

Max came in to sit

"Hey Scrubs!" Max sat down.

"anyone seen Kenny?"

"He's been forced to work at their parents noodle shop.

Tom I haven't seen or Kai"

"Strange" she left the room.

**0000000000000000000000000**

About two hours later, the sun was setting and then Kai with Tom returned home.

"Where have you two been"

"Training" Tom panted

"S...scuse me...shower"

"Yeah you do that" Max said.

"So you dragged him away to train?"

"He asked me to train him.

He knows he has a lack of skill, so I'm helping him...its my job"

"I don't believe you"

"Ask him later"

"Alright I will"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Tyson found Tom watching the sun set.

"Real beautiful" Tom turned around.

"Tyson?"

"I was wondering, did you really ask Kai to train you"

"Yes...big mistake"

Tyson laughed a little, he stared at the descending sun and sunk into his own thoughts.

"Tyson?"

"huh?"

"what were you thinking about?"

"Ray"

"Oh that guy who vanished a year ago.

It was weird that The White Tigers also vanished."

"He was a good guy.

Real good in the Kitchen.

Max is cooking today"

"Help me" Tom joked

**0000000000000000000000000**

About an hour after dinner they were all sat out at the night sky, it was slightly warm out.

They noticed birds flying around

"Look!"

They were circling overhead.

Suddenly they took human form.

"What the...?"

They hovered.

"Greetings Tyson"

"I don't believe it...ITS LEE" Tyson stammered

"Don't forget me"

"MARIAH!

Whats going on?" Max said shocked

"We thought you were half cat not half bat" Tom said

They stared down, there eyes were red, like Mars.

Mariah landed down next to them and Lee landed behind Tom, he grabbed him.

"AAAGH, HELP, PLEASE!"

They got their beyblades out but it was to late.

Tom had been carried off into the night sky.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Can someone just explain what happened?" Kenny asked

"Our newest member was just kidnapped by Vampires The Brunette said.

Everyone went inside and barricaded themselves in and tried to sleep but it was an uneasy and restless sleep.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They flew for what seemed hours until finally landing in a cave and going deep inside a mountain.

Tom was struggling as he was being escorted.

They came into a dimly lit room with a stone table.

Tom was pushed on to it and tied down.

Two more entered the room.

"Kevin...Gary!"

"Silence...were summoning our master"

Gary banged a gong three times and they knelled down.

Another door at the top of steps opened.

A Figure came down.

He to had red eyes.

"Its...its..."

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: so...another fic begins

Tyson: hmmm, so...

Max: Great Idea

Kai: Oh by the way Beywriter doesn't own Scrubs either and another thing.

Beywriter has never seen this type of fic on the site.

So if you think he is copying, you'll have to answer to me.

Beywriter: Please review and I'll update


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

The long haired figure stepped out into the room

"Its...its...its Ray!"

a smirk found its way onto his pale lips.

"good kid, so I guess your my Bladebreaker replacement?"

Ray stepped forward to the right of Tom.

Tom looked up.

He noticed there was faint blood stains around his mouth.

"You got a name or do I have to bite..."

Tom's blood ran cold, cold sweat formed on his body.

He panicked.

"You got a name or do I have to bite a stranger?"

"Tom" he finally got out.

"Doesn't sound very Japanese"

"I'm...English"

Ray put an ice cold finger at the top of his neck and dragged it down.

Goose bumps stood up and shivers went down his spine.

Ray's fangs grey an extra centimetre.

Lee held Tom's head to the left.

Ray bent down and blew on the skin, his icy breath blew.

Ray stuck his fangs into Tom's neck.

Tom hissed at the pain, his eyes clamped shut.

He felt Ray drinking him dry.

The pain was intense and after two minutes with Tom in a daze did Ray pull back.

Lee undid the straps

"Take him to the dungeon, he'll be one of us at night.

The Dizziness will pass"

Ray vanished up the stairs after his meal.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Lee and Mariah threw him into the dungeon.

He collapsed, his vision was dots, his neck ached.

Tom curled up as much as his body would allow and cried himself until he fell asleep..

**0000000000000000000000000**

Only now at the police station did they realize more people had gone missing-over two hundred people.

"man, thats amazing" Tyson stammered

he had been noticing bigger birds in the sky.

"VAMPIRES!" Tyson said

"Thats impossible, everyone knows they died out over six hundred years ago" The Policeman said

"we saw it" Max said, vouching for his friend.

"Yeah they flew down and kidnapped him"

"I'm sorry but I can't help"

"Thanks anyway" Tyson said sadly.

"He's probably already been bitten"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Tom awoke an hour later in a daze.

"I feel weird...real weird"

he realized he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?"

Kevin stepped out of the shadows.

"Your changing...your dieing"

Tom gasped.

"DYING!"

"Yeah but you wake up later...no worries, we all did"

"Why did he do this to me?"

"To eat.

By the way, Ray said your blood was nice and he said that each month you will need to drink the blood of a human or you die"

He realized the possibility of one day biting Tyson, Max, Kenny,Kai , Dai Chi or Hilary.

"You have about ten minutes left"

suddenly a headache ripped through his skull.

"AAGHH!"

"I'll leave you alone"

Two minutes later Ray came in.

"How are we today?" Ray asked, his voice was cold.

Tom growled angrily.

"YOU MADE ME A MONSTER!"he yelled at Ray.

If he wasn't locked up he would kill him himself.

"I know what your thinking...I thought the exact same thing when I was in your position a year ago.

Will I bite my friends?

I don't want to bite my team but now I have bitten you...a bladebreaker, a teammate"

"YOU AREN'T ON OUR TEAM!"

Tom charged at the bars.

"IF I WASN'T LOCKED UP...you'd be dead by now"

Ray smirked and Tom blacked out.

"Pleasant dreams"

Ray walked off.

"You will bite them...You will"

Ray closed the heavy sounding dungeon door behind him.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Tyson...we don't even know where to look" Hilary pointed out.

They were in the Dojo.

"I know...we have to catch a Vampire first and then ask it before we kill it"

"How are we going to do that?" Max asked

"Fight it...look, I do Judo, come on Max...your a black belt in Karate.

Kai has brute strength and Dai Chi has speed and strength"

"oh"

"what if we get bitten?" Dai Chi piped up

"well then I'd kill you"

"We need a plan"

"Kai's right"

"Ok Captain Kai...whats your plan?"

Kai thought for a moment when he got an Idea, he snapped his finger.

"yes...perfect"

"well?" Kenny asked

"we walk down the street...well one of us, everyone hides in close proximity"

"What?" Tyson interrupted

"huh?" Kai responded

"Proximity...what does it mean?"

"ok, near by.

Everyone will hide near by so when it comes we can surprise it"

"Perfect" Hilary said

"Wait...I'm not a fighter and neither is Kenny"

"well...stay here and protect yourselves"

"Count me in"

"Glad to hear it Dai!"

"Dai Chi"

"What ever.

So Kai, when do we move?"

"11pm.

That gives us time to practice and gather weapons.

Hilary...you go down to the store and buy Garlic, Tyson...Max.

You two find weapons like a stake"

"food stake?"

"NO wood stake.

I'll make crosses.

We can't be to careful, we are not loosing anyone else"

Everyone nodded and went their ways.

Kai knew it wouldn't be easy.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: MY RETURN!  
I wrote this about a week ago so I didn't know of the way to stop the annoying gaps between the lines.

Max: yep and I know Karate!

Tyson: Please, please review and Beywriter would like to thank Lirin Sama for her nice review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

Hilary and Dai Chi were hard at work stringing the onions to make necklaces.  
It was just a little protection from the Vampires bite.  
The Sun was setting and it was nearly ready to go out and find a creature of the night.  
Kai was making wooden crosses.  
Max and Tyson were sparing in the garden, they were practising.  
Both were good and formed a valuable fighting team with and without their Beyblades.  
Kenny and Hilary will stay behind and lock themselves in the house.  
Kai would carry a Cell phone so they could be contacted if the house came under attack but that was doubted as a wall of crucifixes and Garlic surrounded the house and Garlic smells filled the house with a dozen more crosses inside.  
Totally Vampire proof...well that's what they hoped.

"So, who's going to be the bait?" Tyson asked as they walked the dark streets.  
Kai turned to Tyson and looked at him coldly.  
"m...m.me?"  
Kai nodded once, turned and continued walking.

The Group eventually came to the park where everyone hid and Tyson sat on the swing and swung back and forwards.  
If he was going to be bait, he might as well enjoy himself and after about five minutes a cold chill ran down his spine, he knew he was being watched.  
Tyson swallowed hard and turned to see a figure on a near by roof looking right at him.  
"eep" Tyson stopped swinging and the figure jumped down, with amazing speed ran towards Tyson, the others watched and waited for the right moment.  
Tyson just managed to dodge when Max, Kai and Dai Chi lunged out of the bush and jumped onto the creature, forcing it to the ground.  
Dai Chi wrapped its arms and legs in two peace's of rope.  
Max suddenly realized.  
"Guys, what are we actually wanting to know?"  
They looked at the Blond with a face of  
"Oh...yeah"  
"Wait, the location of the Head Vampire's base, if we kill the head Vampire, we might be able to save all the others that were bit by him"  
"Good point" Kai said  
"WHERE AND WHO IS THE HEAD VAMPIRE?"  
"I'm not saying anything...lemme GO"  
"You know that its no big secret to your weaknesses." Kai calmly said  
"What's that?"  
"Garlic and the CROSS"  
it screamed when it saw the items.  
"So, you gotta name?" Max asked  
"The name is Sanguinex and if you let me go, I'll be as quick and as painless as possible"  
Kai brought the items closer to the struggling creature.  
"Please...no, I beg of you!"  
"Then tell me who is the head Vampire and where is it based?"  
The Garlic and cross were nearly touching Sanguinex.  
"Well?" Tyson asked  
"Can you take away the Garlic and cross first?"  
"No dice.  
Tell us or die."  
Dai Chi brought out a stake to prove that if he didn't say, he would die.  
"Will you let me live if I tell you?"  
"I'll think about it.  
Now tell me.  
Don't ask us to get off you as we'll just say no...were not going to let you get away."  
"FINE.  
The Head Vampire is a Teenager, his base is deep in the Chinese Mountains"  
"A name would be nice" Max asked  
Suddenly the cross slipped out of Kai's sweating hand and burned through Sangiunex's skin  
"AAAAAGHGGHHH!"  
"WHO IS IT?" Kai yelled at the now Dying Vampire.  
"His...hh, his name iiis Ra..."  
They looked at each other.  
"Dude, did that sound like "Ray" to you?" The Blond asked  
"Oh, that's just great" Tyson commented.  
Then the Body started disintegrating.  
They got off it and all that was left was the rope.

The Group returned home to see Hilary and Kenny working on Beyblade upgrades.  
"How'd it go?" the Computer whiz asked.  
"Were not entirely sure"  
"Why Kai?" Hilary asked.  
"I accidentally dropped the cross on the Vampire as he was telling us the location and name of the head Vampire"  
"What information did you get before it died?"  
"Deep in the Chinese Mountains and the name was Ra.  
We are hoping that he wasn't saying Ray"

Tom was at the end of his nerve...Pain went through his body like shock waves, he was on the floor screaming in pure agony.  
Kevin had been watching.  
"Its not long now, you have maybe five minutes left before your one of us, but don't worry, the pain will go away."  
Tears streaked down his cheeks.  
"GO AWAY" Tom yelled but more pain.  
He couldn't take it, it was driving him crazy.  
"Ray?"  
Kevin knocked on the door and Ray appeared.  
"Yes?"  
"Its almost time"  
"The Breaker?"  
Kevin nodded.  
Everyone was now in the Dungeon, Tom screaming but then...silence.  
His body was motionless.  
After a few seconds he began breathing again and slowly got up.  
"Open the door" Ray commanded and Lee opened it.  
Tom's eyes were blood red, his breathing heavy.  
"you are required to bite once a month to stay alive or you die"  
Tom nodded, his stomach rumbled...for blood.

Notes from the Beywriter

Beywriter: its amazing what I can come up with in about 30 minutes!  
Ray: so now I guess your one of us.  
Beywriter: Yeah and if you don't review...you'll be bitten (Laughs evilly)  
Max: we will get you Ray  
Tyson: Beywriter hopes you enjoyed the chapter and will upload again soon.  
Kai: Thanks goes to Lirin Sama for her review. Hugs Lirin


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

It had been two days since the encounter with the Vampire...they were silent going about there businesses.  
The five Beyblades sat together on a table in the lounge by Kenny who was tapping on his laptop, working on upgrades.  
Everyone was in shock by what they had learned.  
They were hoping it wasn't Ray as there were a lot of guys with his name but they knew...deep down that all signs pointed to Ray.  
Tyson sat by the pond with the white tiger in the palm of his hand, even his arguments with Daichi had stopped, they were all in shock.  
Tyson sighed.  
"Ray...why would you go...why would you become something so evil, why would a nice friendly guy go evil?"  
"he probably didn't have a choice" Max made the brunette jump.  
"I hope"

"yeah"  
a gentle breeze blew through the garden.  
Max sat down next to the World Champ.  
"Driger" Max mouthed.  
"The last thing we have from Ray apart from his clothes, photo's, videos and memories."  
"This whole thing has destroyed us" Max said after silence.  
A break in the clouds shone a heavenly light over them.  
Tyson stood up and went to the Beydish and for the first time in a long time, launched Driger into the stadium.

They were talking in the dimly lit main hall, all sat around chairs.  
"Tonight our new fried here will go on h...Driger" he said in his dark tone of voice.  
Ray looked up.  
"what?" Mariah asked  
"Someone has launched Driger...I can feel its power"

"Just block it out of your mind...tonight is my first blood hunt and I still haven't been taught a single thing"  
Ray was strangely over whelmed and for the first time the old Ray surfaced.  
He blinked.  
"wha..?  
whats going on?"  
"he's weakening" Lee said

"I knew this day would come"

Ray returned to normal, as Tyson stopped Driger.  
"I must get that Beyblade"  
his eyes returned to the slits they were and the scowl returned.  
"we will...tonight"

00

00

"That was weird" Max commented  
"Perhaps its because Driger wasn't used to me being in control"

"you sure?  
He was pointing west like he found something"  
"I've gotta get Kenny, Daichi and Hilary"

"Why?"  
"I've got an Idea of what Driger was pointing to"

"you do?"  
"yeah"  
Tyson hurried inside to find everyone.

00

00

"What's this all about?" Hilary asked  
Tyson was dragging them all to the Beydish.  
"Max saw it to"  
"What?" The Russian asked confused  
"Driger" Tyson said

"I thought we all agreed never to launch Driger again?" Kenny asked  
"well sorry about that but look.

00

00

3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP...Driger come out now!"  
The white Tiger leaped out of the beyblade and looked west.  
"Tell me that's not west"  
Kenny looked at at the compass in his watch.  
"your right!"  
"But what's east?" Daichi asked sounding puzzled and scratching his nose, Tyson said one word but naming a country.  
"China"  
"China?"  
"Don't you remember what that Vampire said?  
Ray was the head Vampire and he's based in the Chinese mountains"

00  
00

"oh I get it"  
The American teen had a brainwave.  
"Your going to use Driger to take us to Ray and hopefully Tom...right?"  
Tyson smirked.  
"your right Maxie!"  
"So...when do you think we should go?" Kai asked  
"Any time...he'll be more powerf..."  
"Wait...are we actually planing to kill Ray here?" Max asked  
"I don't know...I don't know any way of saving him, it might be to late for Tom as well"  
"so technically...yes" Dai Chi answered.  
"DRAGOON!"  
Tyson had placed his beyblade on the ground and was summoning the sacred spirit.  
The Dragon appeared in a flash of light.  
"Dragoon.  
Follow Driger"  
Dragoon linked up with the white Tiger and then roared when the Tiger had given Dragoon directions.  
"Climb aboard AirDragoon folks"  
"What?  
You know I'm scared to fly"  
"well then Daichi...looks like you stay here"  
"oh no...I'm coming with"  
Everyone climbed on the Bitbeast and Dragoon flew away to China.

00

00

They flew over Mountains, lakes, forests, Oceans before the Coastline was insight.  
Daichi was having problems keeping food in.  
"How long till we get there?" he asked  
"Boy Daichi, you don't look to good"  
"No kidding" he looked pale...real pale.  
"Hold together a little longer...were nearly there"  
Dragoon flew lower practically over the water, a claw dropped into the water, some spray from the water gently dampened their clothes, Dragoon climbed as they came over the coast.  
Driger starting talking again and directed the Dragon to a mountain, its summit in the clouds.  
"Guess thats it up there" Max said pointing to the cloud"  
"Looks spooky" Hilary said  
Kenny agreed.

00

00

Dragoon landed on a ledge by a cave and went back into his Beyblade.  
"DRANZER!" Kai called out the phoenix bird and commanded the bid to set alight some sticks to use as torches.  
"Good Idea Kai" Tyson commented.  
The group walked in for about five minutes when...

00

00

"We have visitors Ray" Kevin came into Ray's room where he was sleeping.  
It was Kevin's job to be on watch.  
"get the others" he commented.

00

00

"Tom...wake up...we have visitors"  
Tom sat up, face emotionless.  
He joined Ray, Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin waited by the main door.  
They could hear the Visitors struggling.

00

00

Max and Tyson pushed and the door until the door opened, Max and Tyson fell flat on there face.  
They both stood up and brought there torches forward.  
There were figures, suddenly they formed and the identity was discovered.  
"Hello Tyson...Long time no see"  
The group stood...shocked.  
"You know my friends.  
Lee, Marah, Kevin, Gary and Tom"  
There he was.  
"no" Tyson whispered.  
"You will all be excellent Vampires...GET THEM"

00

00

Author Notes

Beywriter: That's enough

Ray: aww, you stopped it before a fight scene  
Tyson: your gonna get your Vampy butt kicked  
Lee: as if  
Beywriter: Quiet or its garlic bread for dinner.  
Please review as its a huge crime not to!  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama for her continued reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

The Vampires looked at the Humans, Lee made the first move...charging at Kai.  
Kevin leaped at Max, Mariah leaped at Daichi who was still recovering from the flight.  
Ray jumped Tyson followed by Tom.  
A fight between good and evil unfolded between Hilary and Kenny's eyes.  
"Who's winning?"  
Kai had Lee pinned and was about to stab through the heart but Mariah saved Lee just in the nick of time.  
"agh, damn you!" Kai exclaimed falling to the floor, Lee pinned him but Kai pushed him away.  
Rage collected down deep in Hilary.  
Ray whacked a clay plant pot over Tyson's head, he blinked twice in shock.  
Tyson punched Ray up in the jaw, propelling him over.  
"ow" Tyson stammered.  
He pulled out the stake in his belt to kill the Neko but then something happened that no one expected.  
"WILL YOU BOYS PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Hilary yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Everyone stopped and looked at the fuming girl, still in the fighting poses.  
Ray had his hands around Tyson's neck and Tyson was trying to kick the neko between the legs.  
Kai was about to stab Lee, Kevin's fangs were an Inch from a crying in fear Blond.  
Daichi had some how pinned both Tom and Mariah and was close to snapping both their necks.  
"huh?" they said together.  
"why not work together to cure them of being cursed for eternity?"  
"Ray...can't breath, to hard.  
We are helping them, were killing them"  
"boys" she sighed.

"There is a way...KILL THE HEAD VAMPIRE!"  
"Ray?" Max asked  
"no, the one who bit Ray, who was that?"  
Ray had let the grip around Tyson's neck.  
"Dracula" his voice was innocent and sad  
"thee Dracula?" Max asked after calming down.  
Kevin was sat down next to him.  
"the same...Tom...I'm...I'm so sorry, I've been driven by anger"  
"I forgive"

"I tried to get my revenge, the news is I killed his cousin"  
"you killed Count Dracula's Cousin?" The Brunette asked shocked

Ray nodded.  
"I didn't know he had a Cousin"  
"There was a letter...I left at his castle, it said something like"

Ray thought for a long moment, a breeze blew down the tunnel.  
"I have gone into hiding, I think that's what he said...he's hiding somewhere.  
Once he's dead, everyone we've bitten will be turned back to normal."  
"so why can't we work together?" she asked.  
They stared blankly at each other.  
"sure I will" Tyson said  
"were friends right, we should help our friends!" he continued.  
Ray smiled.  
"You would help me after what I did to Tom, after what I did to hundreds of people?"  
"it wasn't your fault...you had to...to stay alive, you were forced against your will"  
That made Ray feel Ray a little better, only slightly.  
"ok, I accept...if you guys accept"  
he looked to the team.  
Everyone accepted gleefully.

They all had to stay there and use the cave as a base because the white tigers and Tom couldn't step out into the light.  
Tom sat down on an old stolen sofa, all the furnishings were stolen, they lost Bruce in one robbery, killed by a Policeman.  
"hows it being practically dead?" Tyson sat down next to him.  
"sad, I can't feel the sun against my face, not able to brush a flower against my cheek...well not in the sunlight, I can't lie down and feel the warmth covering my like a blanket"  
"yeah, that must suck that you can only come out at night"  
"I know what a Hamster feels like now.  
So, you have a plan?"  
"Ray, Kai and Lee are working on a plan but we can only travel at night"  
"is it light out or is it night?"  
"its still light but in a few hours its dark"

Tom yawned.  
"if you don't mind, I'd like to have some shut eye"

"sure dude"  
"where's Max, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi?"

Tyson hesitated for a moment.  
"where?"  
"out...outside"  
"ok, you joining them?"  
the Brunette nodded  
"good for you"  
Tyson stood up and Tom lied down and after a minute he fell asleep.

Five hours later they were talking about the proposed plan.  
"so, now we move to Transylvania under the cover of darkness" Lee explain  
The group nodded.  
"we fly from Dusk to Dawn and then we find a place to camp, were flying ourselves and the full full humans will be flying on Dragoon's back"

"Sure" Tyson responded.  
"everyone good with the plan?"  
They agreed.  
"once we get to the Castle, we search from Dungeon to Tower for some sort of clue" the dark skinned Neko said.  
"When do we leave?" the Blond teen asked  
"Five minutes" Ray butted in.  
"get ready, lets gather supplies...we can't carry much on our backs when were flying but we can carry food and water for you but not much"

Dragoon was out, Daichi, Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kai and Kenny all sat on wearing backpacks with some supplies in, they didn't know how long they'd be away.  
"you all ready?" Lee asked.  
"yeah" Tyson responded.  
"well lets get PAYBACK" Lee yelled flying off followed by Ray, and the others the moon light bathing them in a dim glow.

The Quest has begun!

Author notes

Beywriter: well ahem, the actual story starts here!  
Max: so what was all the previous chapters?  
Beywriter: running up to the quest.  
Tyson: Please review as we believe its a crime not to review!  
Ray: I give a big (minus the fangs) hug to all the reviewers!  
Also Beywriter is sorry as the chapter was finished awhile ago and he forgot to upload it


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

The first trip was nearly over...they hadn't even left China yet.  
The vampires were feeling weak as the sun rose behind them.  
"WE GOTTA LAND!"Ray called out, he could feel his body starting to burn, he was in pain.  
"just a little fur..." Lee fell out of the sky.  
"DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled, the blue dragon dived and saved Lee before he hit the ground, the rest of them landed.  
"we need to find a place to rest before we sort of well...die"  
Kevin looked around for any sign of a cave.  
"no dice, no cave"  
"we have about two hours, lets move on foot" Kai said.  
"and lets hope we find a place to hide"  
"we could use our blades and tunnel" the dozy blond said.  
"nice plan kid" the Russian said...there was a rock face next to them.  
Each of them pulled out there Beyblade, aimed and fired at the cliff.  
Each Beyblade cut into the rock, as the Beyblades cut...the group removed bits of stones together...they worked for an hour, cutting deep into the rock and turning a sharp right and a little further, protecting the Vampires from any chance of light.

Eventually there was to much light for the Vampires to leave the sleeping area.  
Everyone apart from Daichi who was keeping watch to make sure nobody came and he knew nobody would.  
"hay Dai"  
"Tyson, what you doing up...don't you have to pilot Dragoon?"  
"he's not a plane Daichi and yeah technically I do but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to keep you company, so...hows the watch?"  
"boring, like I predicted, people are a no show.  
How's everyone back there?"  
"sleeping"  
Tyson checked his watch.  
"12:21, oh man...next flight is ages away" Tyson's stomach rumbled.  
"I'll get our ration"  
Food was rationed out between the full humans.  
Kai, Hilary, Kenny, Tyson, Daichi and Max all survived of that ration so Tyson and Dachi managed to keep there monstrous appetites locked up by sharing a bag of crisps.

At about 5:25Pm, the sun was setting and everyone was up getting ready for trip two, this flight will take them close to the boarder of China and Kyrgyzstan.  
It was lucky that along the route was a lot of Mountains so there was bound to be caves, once the summer sun faded away, it was time to take flight...of course after breakfast had been eaten...the Vampires only needed to drink blood once a month so all the provisions were for the humans.  
Tyson had Dragoon outside, Lee was stretching his wings and flight would leave in five minutes.  
"everyone ready"? Ray asked  
they nodded.  
"Flight two starts...now!" Ray lifted up, Kevin, Mariah, Gary, Lee, Tom woth Dragoon flying close behind them.  
They were going to go as far as they could like the previous night until they reached Transylvania and none of them knew how long that would be.

During the following week they travelled far to the west, flying through rain, thunderstorms, wind and ice but they persisted...the group even had to avoid the occasional commercial Airliner and some pretty shocked pilots.  
"AIRHOGS!" Tyson yelled avoiding an Airliner.

"you see that?"  
"yeah, looked like a few flying kids and a Dragon ahead...we should stop taking these night routes" the Pilots said believing they were tired and minds playing tricks on them.

"Flight 8 over" Ray's foot touched the dirt of Romania...now all they had to do was find the castle but of course not until night fall which means like every night sleeping in a cave on hard uncomfortable rocks...again.  
Dawn was coming so they took shelter in a barn, they closed the door behind them.  
"same drill...you guys get the shut eye and I stand watch" It was Kai's turn, at least he got some quiet for meditation and drinking the cold coffee ration which tasted horrible but he needed it to stay awake.  
Of course his meditation was thrown off when one of them snored and by them I mean Tyson...the guy never stopped.  
"Tyson" Kai quietly growled.  
The door creaked open.  
Kai moved out of sight and looked at his watch.  
It was to light to run.  
A farmer came in.  
he spoke but Kai couldn't understand him, Kai then smelt a smell he recognised.  
"shit, petrol...this place is gonna burn".  
On queue a burning smell, Kai looked towards the entrance and sees a raging inferno, fires were also burning.  
The hey was also catching alight quickly, the walls were also burning.  
Kai hurried over to them and woke them up.  
"we can't go out, its light" Ray said  
a roof beam collapsed.  
"if we don't get out of here we'll be crushed"  
"our options is...stay in here and die or go out there and die" Kevin thought aloud.  
"lets just settle down and wait"  
Tyson took his jacket and tried to cover Ray as much as possible.  
"everyone cover them" Tyson said.  
Part of the roof fell in, illuminating the room.  
The Vampires screamed in pain.  
"crap, crap, crap" Max said.  
The Vampires covered there faces.  
Kai kicked out the back wall and helped them out.  
"RUN FOR THE COTTAGE QUICK!" Max yelled.  
They got to the cottage and got into the basement.  
The undead part of the group was in agony, they were weak, any more exposure would kill them.  
"need, rest, need sleep" Ray dozed off...parts of his skin were burned like the others.  
Soon they were asleep but had to be quiet and hoped no one needed to come down.

"Suns down dudes, bad news...we lost all our supplies in that barn.  
We think but I'm going out to check" Tyson gave out the obvious bad news and yes, all there rations were burned.  
"can it get any worse?" the blond asked.  
"were going to have to steal...we don't have money either so yeah...we have to" Kai said sadly.  
"great...now you guys have to steal to stay alive...you should have let us die out there earlier"  
"Lee, its not your guys fault all our supplies were burned" The Japanese brunette said.  
The group stole backpacks and then broke into a shop and filled each of them.  
"you know we have to drink blood and stuff, well I wonder if I can still taste?"  
Ray opened a packet of biscuits and took one, he took a bite out and spat it out.  
"nope...flavourless and well disgusting" each tried food they remembered they liked but were disappointed to find the only thing on the menu was blood.

"Ray, do you remember where the castle was?" Kenny called.

"no...sorry.  
No clue"  
"we, really need a map" Kenny replied.  
"no vague memory...North, South, West or East?"  
Ray thought for a few moments.  
"West...South"  
"ok, we need to search the South West"  
After about five hours flying they finally see a castle looming out of the distance.  
"there!" Ray pointed out.

The group landed on a tower, unfortunately father time had sealed the door.  
"LET THE BEYBLADES RIP!" they cried and the door opened with thanks to the Beyblades.  
They entered and descended down a dark tower staircase.  
"guys when we get onto wooden floor, be careful" Ray warned as the wooden floors were rotting and decaying...the building could come crashing down like the walls of Jericho at any second.  
Floorboards creaked, material hung ghost like in the vast rooms, decorations peeling off the walls, paintings fading...the castle was dying.  
Eventually they came to the room where Ray had killed Dracula's brother.  
The gold table was intact but the contagious decay was taking care of the  
coffin.  
"what's this?" Kenny bent down and picked up a ball of scrunched up paper and red it aloud, he could read Chinese but who ever wrote this was still learning.

"Dear Ray

You may have just killed my Brother.  
Yes!  
That's not me and I have gone into hiding again so you cannot track me.  
If you haven't killed him, perhaps you can torture my Brother into telling?  
if you've killed him then good luck!  
You'll never find me...you do have eternity to find me as you know...you can't die...only by the holy cross and a stake through the heart can kill you.  
I must go...farewell Mr Kon"

"I know about that letter, I red it"  
Kenny and the group searched the castle for any clue as to where the Count was hiding.  
In groups of two they searched high and low whilst the Vampires slept in the Dungeon below.  
During the day they looked everywhere but nothing...it was like trying to find your red car in a parking lot full of red cars and all the same type.

"Nothing, zip, what a lot of wasted time that was...we could have just killed our friends and then gone back to our normal day lives"  
"you don't mean that"  
a moaning noise came, it swirled around them.  
"help...me...please"   
"who and what the hell was that?" the Blond asked, the noise sending shivers down his spine.  
"hhheeelllppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
Lee had been sleep walking and had woken up in a blaze of sunshine...his body was burning away.  
"lets jet" Tyson said.  
The group searched finding the noise and discovering the source.  
"LEE!" Tyson dragged the teen into the shadows, tears trickled down his face, he was hurting all over, his body drained of energy.  
"we gotta get him down"  
Tyson and Max supported the teen, Kai, Kenny and Hilary walked between Lee and the light...protecting him as much as possible.

They lied Lee down and found the reason he had gone off on his walk...Daichi had fallen asleep.  
Tyson wasn't mad even though one of his friends nearly got dried out like a slug on a warm patio bathed in sunshine.

At about 11:35pm, they all apart from Lee and Mariah joined the search for clues...the mortals tried to stay awake drinking cold extra strong coffee.  
At 6:25am, the search was called off and all of them got about 12 hours shut-eye.  
For the next five nights they searched high and low, they even searched the grounds and the Graveyards (at night and day).  
Tyson and Max were to scared to go near the graveyard at night...they swore they heard someone following them...Max shone the flash light and nothing so they ran back to the castle yelling.  
Sadly there was no evidence until the night they look into the Brother's coffin.  
"why is there sand in here?"  
"that's his dried up corpse" Tyson nearly feinted at what Ray had said...he just put his right hand in!  
They took the Coffin off the golden table and found it to be an alter but not of god but of Satan.  
"hell's heart" Ray said.  
"were all creatures of Satan, our souls belong to him"  
"Oh thanks Ray, thanks" Tom commented.  
"shhh"  
"I'm sorry but I've just learned the devil has my soul, so I'm going to be a little edgy"  
"look, a trap door!" Kai said.  
He pulled the lid off and went down inside was a golden coffin.  
The lid was to heavy for one person to move but with them all, they moved it.

Inside was a letter...addressed to Ray.  
"Dear Ray

Welcome to my lair...in here maybe the clue to my whereabouts.  
Just look at the fine print!

Damn mind games" Ray spat.  
They turned on flash lights to get a little bit of light so it wouldn't hurt the Vampires.  
"look at the fine print" Kenny thought.  
"Tom, pass me that light"  
"sure" Kenny scanned the walls carefully.  
"guys...look for writing...anywhere"  
that clue was stupid, there were no writing, not on the coffin, walls or roof...no more secret passages, no hidden notes, nothing.  
Kenny happened to look down and see writing.  
"FLOOR" he yelled, his voice echoed around the small room causing everyone to cover there ears.  
"not so loud" Tom said  
"sorry"  
All of them shone dim lights to the floor where Latin was written.  
"Latin" Kenny said  
"oh great...who here speaks Latin?"  
"I'll use my Dizzi...I've not used her in the trip to save power"  
"Finally, you turn me on!"  
"Dizzi, can you read Latin"  
"hold on a moment...yes"  
"good, I need your help to translate this, it may hold the key to where Dracula is so we can kill him and get our friends back."  
Once Dizzi had scanned the entire tablet, she spent two hours working, luckily Kenny had backup batteries...only two and each lasted 3 hours...they had to complete the work in the 9 hours, fortunately it only took four and it was a clue.  
"I am where the blue and yellow mix.  
But high above it, in the land of the Dragon" Kenny red out loud.  
Two hours were spent.  
"blue and yellow mix, blue and yellow mix, blue and yellow mix.  
THE OCEAN"  
all of them looked towards Tom after his brainwave.  
"sand...yellow...blue...water"  
"of course, now land of the Dragon"  
"we have a choice between, Japan, China and Korea"  
"no, its China...the Chinese Dragon?" Ray asked  
"he's been hiding right under our noses" Tyson sputtered.  
"we'd better get back" Lee was at the top of the stairs, now strong again.  
"we can't sunrise is in four hours" the Brunette said  
"we sleep until then" was his reply  
they climbed out and went for some sleep, they had long flights ahead of them.

Author notes

Beywriter: So, Dracula has been in China the whole time...the Chinese coastline is extensive and searching wont be an easy task  
Ray: Please be nice and review, its a biteable crime not to!  
Max: thanks to Lirin Sama and Pheonix80 for the reviews...I'm sad there the only ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

Night 12 had just been completed, to cover ground faster they split up into two teams, team 1 by day and team 2 by night.  
Plan was to meet in the middle and progress was indeed slow.  
Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kai, Hilary and Kenny bunked down for the night, both teams kept in contact by two cell phones all hoped that that was the last night or day of searching.

All woke up to the ringing phone and Tyson answered.  
"Hello"  
"Tyson, we think we found it!" Ray's voice sounded but the battery died before Ray could tell him where.  
"Ray? Hello...?" Tyson swore.  
"Battery died but they think they found where he's hiding"  
"I can't help...I've shut my laptop down, there's like 30 seconds of power left"  
"30 seconds is enough, or I could wait about five minutes for power to go to the battery"  
So that's what he did, Tyson waited for five minutes and phoned Ray, his voice answered and Tyson spoke quickly.  
"30secondsofbatterypowerwhereishehiding?"  
"I can't understand you"  
"30..seconds...power...where...Dracula?"  
"about 30 miles south Bejing...hurry" With that the phone died.  
"30 miles south of Bejing, that's what Ray estimated"

"That was Tyson, his phone died" Ray explained.  
"We should set up some kind of beacon so they know where we are" Tom said standing up.  
"That may attract unwanted attention" Lee said to him  
"We have no choice and take that risk" was his reply.  
"How long do you think it will take them to get here?"  
"Dragoon is fast but they don't know where here IS!" Ray sighed and sat down.  
All of them were outside a cave, Kevin had sneaked in and saw the Count in the cave sipping expensive wines.

"How long now?" Tyson called back  
"How should I know?" Kenny responded.  
"Aww, great...GIVE US A SIGN!" he yelled.  
"Your close...go down" Tyson looked behind him and Tom was sat there with a smile on his face, fangs protruding at each side.  
"Tom, DRAGOON...DECEND!" Dragoon roared and went down.  
"Follow me" Tom flew of Dragoon's back.  
"Dragoon, follow him!" Dragoon followed Tom down to the small area and landed.

"If Ray hadn't looked up, you would have gone right passed us" the pink haired girl said.  
"Lets hope all this is over soon...its nearly time to hunt and I don't want to bite anyone" Tom looked worried, he didn't want to hurt the people he cared about, the people that cared about him and his friends.  
"So, the creep is in there?" Tyson pointed to the cave.  
"Yeah, I saw him alright, and tonight he's going to pay for all the misery he was caused us and others" Kevin raised his fist.  
"Shall we?" Lee asked and pointed towards the cave entrance.  
"Time to finish the fight" Ray happily said as they stepped out of the moon's dim light and into the darkness ahead.

The group explored the cave, indeed there was signs of inhabitance but no Count Dracula, all exited the cave and say down on the rocks outside, a long sombre and sobering silence followed, finally Tyson's voice broke through the quiet cold night air.  
"He's NOT IN THERE!"  
"Kev, you sure you saw the guy?"  
"Yeah I did"  
"Why did we wait? We could have got him then WHY!" Tom yelled at the moon that hung in the sky.  
"I guess...we wait" Lee responded.  
"I guess we waited coz we wanted to revenge as a group"  
Max yawned and stretched, his eyes half open.  
"Man, I'm tired...I'm gonna sleep"  
"Lets warm this place up a little" Kai suggested and vanished, returning with wood and leaves about ten minutes later, it was obvious he had used Dranzer.  
"Great idea Kai" Tyson cheered the Russian's sheer genius, all shivered and the cold even got to the until dead members of the group.  
Kai set up a fire and used Dranzer to set a light to the wood and leaves which started to warm the group up.  
Max had fallen asleep and was using Tyson's jacket as a cover.  
"Guys I think you should sleep, we'll keep vigil over the cave and its other entrance, its secret entrance". Tom got up and entered the cave to wait at the other entrance where the count obviously got out, hoping he'd return the same way.

Tom sighed and lied back down looking up at the starry sky, he was hiding out of sight but had a clear view of the second entrance.  
"Any sign?" Tom glanced over at the long haired teen.  
"Hay Ray...nothing"  
"Damn"  
"Anything your side?"  
"Nothing"  
"You think he'll be back?" Ray sat down next to his friend and lied back, looking up at the stars.  
"I hope so, I'm just mad that we let him slip right through our fingers" he looked at right arm and clenched it into a fist.  
"Me too, the night is beautiful"  
"Cold" Ray chuckled a little.  
"Yeah cold"  
"All the mortals asleep?" the neko nodded.  
"Few hours we can, what's the time?" Tom looked at his wrist watch.  
"3:26 am, sunrise is in about 2 hours"  
"I think we should get into the cave and sleep, that should protect us"  
"I aways worry that something would happen to us, you know our problem with the sun"

"Things have happened, lets hope nothing else bad happens"  
"Yeah" Tom yawned  
"The other immortals awake?"  
"All...I hate those names...mortals, immortals, it makes me feel so...so different" Tom looked over to his friend.  
"Don't worry...it will all be over soooo..." Tom yawned.  
"I think you should sleep"  
"Me too, I'll tell the others" He got up leaving Ray to his thoughts.  
"Don't stay awake to early"  
"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine" he returned his gaze to the heavens above.  
He didn't show up, he never returned, the group stayed there for a week and occasionally got food but there phones were charged.

"So, what the hell do we do now?" Lee sighed, frustrated.  
"I'm not sure" Kai was on edge, he had ran out of face paint, they were keeping clean by breaking into the local leisure centre and using the showers, they had set up a home inside the cave waiting for the Count to return at least they hoped the Count would return as there was something that was there that the Count needed.  
"He'll be back" Kenny laughed holding an object.  
"What?" Gary asked

"How do you know?" The pink haired girl asked.  
"This"  
"What is it?"  
"His cape"  
It was true, in Kenny's hands laid the Counts cape and crest.  
That was the hope they had, they hoped and waited for three weeks, eventually he came.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, I'm back after my brake and I feel great, well I wrote this on the holiday and finished it at 6 minutes to 11pm on the 25th.  
Tyson: Yeah, yeah, yeah...Why end there?  
Ray: A Cliff hanger.  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to plus it only takes like 5 seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Tyson

The Vampire Slayer

Name based on Buffy The Vampire slayer

"Long time...no see Kon" Dracula said  
"Where have you been hiding?" Kenny asked  
"I have been posing as a doctor in a local hospital Dr Acula"  
Ray snarled at the sight of the man.  
"I wont be long, I'm here for my cape" the man held his cold white hand out.  
"You have caused me and my friends pain"  
"I am not here for trouble"  
"Oh...you have it...my friend" Ray's eyes went into slits.  
Ray leaped at the man but he simply pushed Ray back, he fell to the floor groaning slightly.  
The others attacked.  
"You are all wasting your time" he easily fought them off.  
"He's too good" Lee said  
"Just keep attacking" Kai yelled.  
"That wont work"  
"Surround him!" Max screamed but was then kicked in the face and fell out cold.  
"MAXIE!" Tyson screamed, he didn't move.  
Tyson charged at the man but got kicked in the gut, he yelled and fell to the floor, winded and his head whacked onto the floor, blood dropped out of the wound on his head.  
"Two down and I haven't even broken a sweat" Kai knew it was wrong but he hit the man as hard as he could on his back, he yelled and spun around but he saw Ray with the anger and rage that burned in his eyes.  
Ray did a high kick with his left foot sending Dracula back a couple of feet.  
"Damn you!"  
Dracula was managing to fight them off but only just, he was stronger than they thought plus all were tired.  
Mariah fell unconscious after whacking her head against the wall when the count pushed her.  
It was strange that he could withstand there continual attack without major damage.  
"I can do this all day" he said before leaping up so Kai and Ray charged into each other but the stake that was in Kai's hand sunk its self into Ray's chest.  
"AAAGH!" Ray slumped to the floor.  
"RAY!" Tom aborted his attack and ran over to his friend.  
Tom carried his friend away slowly and put him down on a rock.  
Ray's face was twisted in agony and Tom removed the stake, tears rolling down his face.  
"Dude, hang on, its only a scratch"  
"Y...your.r a a bad l lier" Ray smiled innocently up.  
"I'm s so sorry for bbiting you"  
"Its ok, it wasn't your fault"  
"Actually...I b betrayed yyou all" Ray took a deep breath.  
"What?"  
"I I've been w working wiwith hhim ssince before I bit you"  
"WHAT, Why?" Tom's face was now in pure shock at what the Vampire Neko-Jin told him.  
"H...he said if II got you all into Vvampires h he would sset me free"  
"And now you know that the only way to save yourself is to kill the head Vampire" Ray nodded.  
"Dracula said there wa wass another way but I had to bite you all ffirst"  
"So, why did you agree to get your friends into this" Ray was crying.  
"I I don't know"  
"He fooled you and you sold your soul"  
"I I am sorryy, please forgive me"  
"Your forgiven, do you want me to tell the others?" Ray nodded and his eyes closed.  
Tom stood up and looked down at the body of his friend.  
Ray was working with Dracula, he couldn't believe it.

* * *

Tom returned to the place and they were fighting but slowing down, Kai and Gary now had fallen which only left Lee, Kevin and Tom.  
"Help us" Lee said before he was thrown down and Kevin on top.  
"Now, if you don't mind, I want my cape and crest" Tom looked and realized, Kenny and Hilary had also been attacked.  
Deep inside the teen a flame burned, with anger, rage, sadness, revenge that fuelled it.  
"You...are...not...going...anywhere" The count turned around  
"I know now what has been going on, you fooled Ray into believing you could set him free"  
"So the cats out of the bag" he replied to Tom's comment.  
"You are going down" he growled  
"Bring it" was the counts reply.  
Tom charged at the Count and the man threw a punch but was dodged and Tom retaliated with a kick in the ribs...hard.  
"You pay for that" but again the attack was dodged.  
"Your too slow, when I was away with Ray, I had chance to re cooperate.  
Dracula growled and attacked but was dodged.  
"You'll never get me..." Tom was punched upwards in the jaw, his head went up and Tom was winded, he fell to the floor coughing.  
"Too slow am I?" Dracula kicked him in his right side and he fell over, coughing up blood.  
"I guess I DO win" Tom got back up and pulled Dracula to the ground, he will Kill Dracula for Ray's death, even though he died accidentally with Kai's stake.

* * *

Tom was using his strength up pummelling Dracula's face and upper chest also in the heart but after a few moments Tom was shoved off and into a small pool of Tyson's blood.  
His vision was blurred but he could make out Dracula with a rock and he dropped it, everything went black.

* * *

Tom awoke and felt himself pinned under a rock, he saw the others and they had bite marks in their necks.  
"No" Tom whispered, he rolled the rock off him and yelled at the pain when he stood up, Dracula appeared and knocked him down.  
"I thought you died...you were lucky but this time my friend, you will die" he smiled evilly, his fangs still had a slight bloody colour from his early meal he had.  
Tom felt pain inside, he was obviously bleeding internally.  
"Now, how can I kill you?" he thought aloud  
"If you wait a minute I'll die naturally" Tom thought to himself, tears ran down his cheeks, blood came out of his mouth.  
"Ah, lets try the rock again but this time, this time it will be on your head" tom gasped as he picked up the rock and positioned himself.  
This would kill him, crush his skull completely.  
"Say good bye" Dracula smirked  
"Go to HELL!" Tom yelled.  
Suddenly Dracula felt a huge pain in his heart, his eyes widened and looked down, a stake was seen.  
"How the hell did that get here?"  
"I put it there" Tom looked past the staggering Vampire to see a bloodied up Neko-Jin, smiling.  
"But...you...died" he said dropping the rock  
"You forget what I am...a Neko-Jin...nine lives baby"  
"Ray!" Tom gasped, of course, Tom didn't see his body turn to dust instantly.  
Dracula screamed and turned to dust.  
"Tom!" Ray ran to his side.  
"How you holding?"  
Tom would have hugged Ray but he was in to much pain.  
"Bad, real bad, Ray...he bit the...AAAAGHH!" Tom and Ray started to scream. Agonising pain filtered through there bodies.  
Ray collapsed next to Tom and blacked out.

* * *

They both awoke at about 5:33 am and they felt weird...they felt normal.  
Ray tried to spread his wings but there were non to spread, same with Tom but he couldn't even sit up.  
"I'll be back" Ray left Tom and came back a few minutes later, beaming a smile.  
"I WENT OUT INTO THE LIGHT!" Ray jumped up and down happily, Tom smirked.  
"Wake the others" Tom suggested so Ray woke them all up and told them the good news.

* * *

Kenny phoned for an Air Ambulance where they were taken to Hospital to be looked at.  
Ray and Tom never revealed the fact that Ray was working against them.  
Tom shielded his eyes as he went out into the morning sunlight on a stretcher so did all the others who were bitten and lived through the transformation.  
It was weird to see the sun and not fear it any more.

* * *

Tom, Tyson, Mariah, Kai and Ray were kept in to recover as they were the most injured where Ray told his near death story.  
"So the bad news is that I now have eight lives" they laughed.  
"Well, everything turned out ok in the end" Max smiled.  
"Lets hope you won't need them" Mariah smiled.  
"There is one question that bothers me a little and I dunno why" Ray said to the group.  
"What?" Tyson asked  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"Good question" Lee said.  
"We do what we do best" Tom said  
"And that is?" Max asked  
"Beyblade of course, hey wait now Ray's back I bet you want rid of me  
"No, you can stay" Kai smiled.  
"Thanks"  
A long silence followed before Mariah broke it.  
"I just can't believe its over, its finished"  
"Yeah...its finally finished, Dracula is dead and things will be back to normal." Ray looked out of the window to see birds fly past high in the sky.

Author notes

Beywriter: Its over, finished...or is it?

Ray: Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, added it to your favourites and your alert lists.  
Max: Don't forget to review the story before you leave, its a crime not to plus it only takes a few moments.  
Tyson: Beywriter got the "Dr Acula" idea from Scrubs.

* * *

In the silent cave the dust of the Vampire was cast to the four winds but it was mixed with the blood of his foes, it lied there in the cave with the thing that gave Dracula his power...his crest that lied on the table, the Crest glowed and slowly but surely Dracula's form emerged out of the pile of ashes like a Phoenix would.  
Dracula smirked and put on his cape and crest.  
There joy of Dracula's death would be short indeed...

To be continued

"Tyson the Vampire slayer: season 2"


End file.
